


Our Life

by Cohran



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohran/pseuds/Cohran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru. Haru looks over his days with Makoto and how far they have come. Sorry if it is a bit OOC(not!)<br/>(I suck at giving summaries(!_!). Oh yeah first fanfiction ever, I usually write original stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life

Disclaimer: Not my characters *cries

“Hmm good morning Makoto.” I mumble softly as I look up to Makoto who has his head nestled into mine.

He doesn’t respond and I hear slight snoring so I move up and gentle press my lips into his. I am immediately reminded of how soft his lips are. I how lucky I am to have such soft lips.

Today is really unusual as he usually wakes up before me.

“Makoto…” I whisper as I am unsure of what to do.

Thinking about what to do I press my lips deeper into his but he still does not wake. It’s alright as I know that he is really tired. Instead of trying again I carefully move away from him and off of the bed, making my way to the bathroom.

I get out of my clothes and slide into the tub filled with warm water. I don’t need to wear my swimsuit anymore because I don’t mind Makoto seeing me naked. I am used to it, not that I cared before.

Playing with my whale and dolphin bath toys, I think about our lives so far.

It has been a year since graduating from Iwatobi High and moving to Tokyo for college. Makoto is doing a major in coaching while I do culinary arts. I still swim. Well it’s better to say I am training with one of the top swimming clubs and I already have my spot in the national team. I still only swim free though.

It was Makoto’s suggestion that I do cooking, he said I could have two jobs and also be a chef when I retire from competitive swimming. I like the idea plus I will be able make even better food for Makoto.

We both go to Tokyo University and we also share a decent two bedroom apartment. I decided that we should share and Makoto, as usual, simply went along with it. He doesn’t seem to mind though.

We have also now been in a relationship for year. I remember the day we actually changed from friends to lovers clearly.

_“Um Haru-chan…can we talk for a bit?”_

This was two days after nationals. Makoto had come over to my house but I noticed something was wrong instantly.

_Makoto knocks on the front door and instead of simply coming into the bathroom, like usual, he stays in the living room. It’s not like he has never seen me naked before._

_I told him that I was in the shower and he simply said that he would wait in the living room._

_When I was done with my bath I suggest dinner and he says that he does not mind so I set about to make some. By the time I am done he brings up a conversation._

_”Haruka…” he says nervously while looking at the kokatsu as though it is the most interesting thing in the world._

_“Yes Makoto?” I turn my head away from the stove where I stand while making grilled mackerel for myself and green curry for Makoto._

_I wait for about a minute but he doesn’t speak so I return my attention to the food._

_The moment I sit at the kokatsu with the food in front of us. He looks up at me but quickly turns away as our eyes make contact._

_He is beet red. I think all the blood in his body is concentrated on his face._

_“Makoto.” Is all I say, he should pick up that I am worried about him. It seems as though hearing his name has given him courage as he immediately lifts his head and blurts something I will never forget._

_“I LOVE YOU HARU!” I think someone has splashed him with red paint._

_“I love you too Makoto.” I say this and turn back to my mackerel. But really, wasn’t this something that he already knows? Makoto is capable of reading my mind after all._

_“Ha-Haru…I-I mean that in a ro-ro-romanatic sense.” He stutters out the words while looking like he was about to die._

_I look up from the mackerel._

_“I know Makoto.”_

_He simply faints with blood running from his nose._

I really felt the same way, I still do. I wonder why others treat me as though I lack emotions. I am simply not very good at showing them. That time, for example, my heart was racing and I was sure something was wrong with it. I went to the doctor the next day and he laughed when I told him why I relayed the events of that night.

I hear the alarm go off. Makoto should be up soon.

That thought leads me to remember when we called our parents and friends over to tell them that we were now a couple. I had told Makoto that it didn’t matter but he had, for once, insisted to have his way with the matter.

That day we all sat down in my living room. Mr and Mrs Tachibana, Rin and Sousuke, Rei and Nagisa, Gou and Nitori. My parents joined via Skype.

I had made a new apple tea that Makoto had bought. So we all sat down, the tension felt like muddle water.

_“Ah thanks for coming.” Makoto says. I wonder how he gets that out though, he seems like he is about to die from the tension._

_That leads everyone to exchange greetings._

_“Ah what’s the special occasion Mako-chan?” Nagisa says this with his usual cheer._

_“Obviously it is to celebrate nationals.” Rei answers Nagisa matter-of-factly._

_Gou and Nitori keeps quiet while Sousuke has a scowl on his face. Who invited him? Must have been Makoto._

_So double party?” Rin states instead of asking while showing off his ridiculous shark teeth._

_Our parents help themselves to the food and drinks._

_“Ah no…it’s something else actually.” Makoto mumbles this out and I wonder if he’s okay._

_“Well Makoto, what is it? The Nanases missed their flight for this.” His father says sternly._

_“It’s fine since we are spending some much needed time with Haruka.” My mother assures Mr. Tachibana and my father nods in agreement._

_“Don’t spoil him Nanase-san. Well Makoto?” he asks again and I begin to feel annoyed so I answer for Makoto._

_“We are getting married.” I say this and sip my tea._

_After a bit of spitting out tea, choking, and Makoto fainting, the room goes silent._

_My mother breaks the silence._

_“Who-who are you getting married to Haruka?” she asks this with what I think is calmness._

_I put down the tea cup and look at her._

_“Makoto.”_

_Our fathers faint._

After about an hour of calming down, my mother woke up my father and we talked about it. Well they talked and I had my tea, which was really good by the way. Throughout the conversation they had tried to awaken Makoto but each time he simply fainted again. Two weeks after we reached an agreement and it was decided that my family would add Makoto into our registry as homosexual marriages are illegal in Japan. There were some compromises though, like no sex until after graduation from university. I didn’t mind that because we were in no hurry and I didn’t think Makoto would survive that. He can be ridiculous sometimes but I love him all the more for it. Oh he is now Nanase Makoto. I don’t think he had actually planned to get married though. Well our fathers said that they couldn’t allow us to be in a relationship unmarried and even living together so marriage was a must. Honestly I had expected that they would have more of an issue with us both being men but it seemed I was wrong about their reasoning. Oh well, it worked out for the best.

I hear a soft knock on the door then it is opened.

“Good morning Haru-chan.”

I look up from my musings and see one of what I dub _MakoSmile._ I turn my head away without answering and dip my head into the water. I feel a hand in my hair which makes me resurface to look into an even greater MakoSmile. He dips his head and I feel the gentlest lips in the world touch mine. The lips leave mine and I am left looking into the most beautiful emeralds. My blush deepens

“Good morning Makoto.”

I am loved and I love in return.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Not sure if I’m going to write more on this. Well I tried to keep it light and sweet and not-OOC but I think I kind of failed in that regard *cries.  
> Anyways please leave comments and critique.


End file.
